A new begging and the comet egg
by Skullblackcus king
Summary: This story is an EragonxSaphira people, it set 1 year after the great war. There is a strang new comer in the land that will change all 3 riders fate. That's right I said 3 Thorn and Murtagh are here and there staying so read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Pre-log Disclaimer: I don't owe inthing except my owe creations.

In the far north a small group of strange creature were gathered around a fire, 4 very old looking ones and, one in its prime. The 4 sages are standing around the fire, the younger one is asleep but awakens shortly

" Is it time elder." he said,

" Yes Draga it is time you know what to do." The elder stated.

" I will not fail masters." said Draga. "We know you won't it is the others that we have concern for. You must do what is what must be done."

With that the creature got up and took to the sky's and began performing loops in a downward spiral, then with one great push from his wings he shot south wared creating a sonic boom.

**What are theses creatures,what are they after, what are there plains.**

**Continu to read to find out.**

It was early in the morning and Saphira, Thorn, and Firnen thought it would be a great time to fly, there riders did argue at first but you can't win an argument with a dragon let alone 3, so the riders caved and hoped on. They were flying over the of the elven forest into the Spine. Eragon was the lest argutive because he didn't want to fight so early in the day, Murtagh and Arya however spent an hour arguwing with there dragons before giving in to the damaned. The morning air was cold and had the sent of rian on it, they had been flying for 3 hours, Saphira and Eragon in the middle, Thorn and Murtagh on the right, and Firnen and Aray on the lift. Firnen had been playing at Saphira for a beter part of the flight and both dragon and rider were prity eratated by the greens antics. It obvus that he liked Saphira more than a friend but she did not return his affections. Thankgoodness it was just him and not both males, he was a good deal smaller than Saphira or Thon. They had been alive for 5 years as he had only been alive for 1, it had been a hole year since Galbatorixs death and the dragon population had stated the same as only 3 dragons in body still lived, 2 male and 1 female who wouldn't mate with ether one. Its understandbule with Thorn since they had fought oneunthere in battle but Firnen was different.

" Stop nipping at my tale." Saphira said.

" Aray control your dragon." said Eragon. He finaly snapped. She looked at him with slyite anger in her eyes.

"You do not tell me what to do or my dragon, if your dragon wasn't so selfish he wouldn't be doing that in the first place." she said. They were about to get into anther argument when something above them made ther dragons stop and hover in the air, sniffing and looking. They could all fill a large mental pressisn but were it came from they did not know.

" That wasn't there a second ago." thought Eragon. He saw confution and fear on there face's, after what seemed like a long time they began to move agin but during ther wate the storm that they had smelled earlyer was on them. They turned back but when a lighting flash went off the dragons began to fly low, almost grasing the tree tops when it happened. Firnen had decided to show her that he was as capable as any male, so he began to fly up into the storm and shot a large green fire ball up into the storm. He didn't think he would hit some thing but to everyone's surprise he did. With out warning a grate form shot from the clouds so fast no one had time to react, in an instinct Firnen was on the ground, his rider trowen from her sadle into the nearby bush, surprisingly the dragon or rider wasn't hert from the fall. The creature cercled around and hovered in the air for all to see. They were shocked by what they saw, they didn't believe there own eyes, before them was a dragon, but a dragon like they had never see, large in size.

" It has to be bigger than Shruikan." Eragon thought. " but he so fast, not one of us could see it went it dove from the clouds." " and it was flying in the storm." Saphira add in.

The dragon was massive, with 4 large horns juting out of its skull, large claws conecked to powerful limbs, a long tall with a blade like tip, and massive wings so black that Eragon thought it was like looking in to an abyss, the rest of the dragons body was a combonation of blacks and whites, but it's eye that's what got him, they were a deep glasule bluewith white flecks and piercing black pupiles. Then it spoke mentally braking there mental bareres like they weren't there at all, tacking control insinly freezing him and Saphira in mid air, same thing with Thorn and Murtagh and with Aray but on the ground and it said

" That was uncalled for to hit me with a fire ball Firnen."

At the use of the green dragons name Eragon dared a quation

"How do you know his name." He answered, for it was obvveusly a male by its voice. " I know all your names Eragon Sadeslayer, Saphira Brightscale, Murtagh, Thorn, Arya and Firnen." "We have been watching you for some time now." All 3 of the dragons growled at this being knowing there names and Eragon asked " Are there are more of you and where did you come from."

" All in good time Eragon but at the moment we have more prissing maters to atened to, the mane one being that Saphira will not take a mate." he said.

"How did you know she wont take a mate."

Eragon asked with a bit a anger in his voice at the invastion of Saphiras personl life, she intruen hummed at her rider deffinding her. At this the dragon got a glint in his eyes, one of joy, and excitement and he said.

" I don't have the time to tell you everything right now but I will tell you this, my name is Draga and my kind are first true dragons of this world for we came from the stars." ,and at the dragon teleported them all to an unknown cave were there lives would change more drastically than when they became riders and there're world would never be the same agin.

**Sorry I have to end it here but I'm saving the rest for the next chapter, until then review if you wish, could you give me some ideas and tell me what you think, thought I have to give small credit to author Fresh Blood your story " The Future Begins" is what inspired me to start this story so thank you but you may remember me as Draco.;p**


	2. Chapter 2

Eragon awoke with his head throbing. He got up unsteduly and vomited. He looked about the cave he was in. It was large enought to fit 10 dragons the size of Glaedr. A ways away he could see the forms of Arya and Murtagh siting. He walked over to them and cast a magic light. They shut there eyes and opened them slowly to adjust to the new light. They sat around the light, Arya was first to speak. "How did we get here, all I remember is us getting attacked by something that dove from the clouds." she said. "I've never seen anything like it and it was so fast." "It shouldn't have been able to move that fast for its size, it was massive, bigger than Shruikan at lest." said Murtagh. "It knocked you from the sky with eazy." Arya redden at this knowing how easily she had been dispatched from the air. When this was said a thought accered to Eragon. "Arya are you hert in any way?" At this all 3 riders heads shot up and began to examin her, all she had were brusiszissis and a scrach. I fell from that hight and was throwen from my saddle and came away with only these. Her suprize was obvus as was the other 2, a fall and dislodging like hers should have left her with a broken limb or even died. They sat there pondering what had happened, when it hit them, they looked all over and searched with there minds. They looked at each other and said the same thing," Where are the dragons!."

Off in a cave, high on a mountin, 3 dragons lay asleep. One a dark green, one redder than blood, and one a deep blue. Saphira, Thorn, and Firnen lay next to one anther sleeping a peaceful sleep. They stared and slowly woke up, looking around they noticed that there riders were not there and they worried, they then felt a strange but fumillueril prezinscs but they could not see where it was coming from. From the back of the cave they could hear the slow, steady breathing of a grate creature, and slowly it moved towered them, the dragons took up defensive stances facing the strange dragon, when it steeped into the light Saphira got a good look at him, for it was obvusly male, he was big very big, even Shruikan would look small compared to him,his shoulders,arms, and legs were covered in musculs like bright steel or even stronger. His coloring was an odd arrangement of blacks and whites, his wings were blacker than night with small white spots, almost looking like the night sky, the same with his under belly. His head was the most strange, 4 snow white horns protruding from his skull made the illusion of a crown, grey-black scals covered his head, except for 2 white lines that ran down his snot, but his eyes were different, they where a deep glacial blue with white flecks and slit, piercing, black pulps. She would have hate to see anger in thoughts eyes, they could've given a stair that could level the Bora Monutin range itself. It looked at her and said.

"Well I don't think my glare could do that but thank you."

Saphira was taken aback by this invasion of her privacy, and growled in responses.

"Now, now, no need for hostility Saphira." he said, for it was obviously he was male by his mental voice and body build. "Who are you, and how do you know my name."

"Not just your name but Thorn'sand Firnen's as well." The dragon lay down in front of them, exposing his neak, at this the 2 males lowered there guard but Saphira stayed at the ready for anything, but after a moment she dropped her guard as well and sat on her honchos like the others.

"Now that's better, as you can see I am a dragon but a very different kined of dragon and at this rate mayban even a different species all together."

He felt acknowledgment come from them and continued." My kind came from the stars, if my color pattern did not tell it then I have."

The 3 dragons sat there in aw and shock, to know that they came from the stars was unbelievable but a small part of them said it was true. "We where born from a comet and in that comet were 3 eggs, 2 male, 1 female, and our race was born."

"We.. But why do we look so different from you?" asked Firnen. Saphira and Thorn glared at the green.

"Let him finish our history then asks your questions youngling." Thorn growled, silencing the green. The dragon continued.

"We are a powerful race and for hundreds of years we trived but some were wonders and began to move south to here." "At first it was challenging, our body's were made for the cold, not this warmer claimant so they changed there body's to fit this new land and stated here for many years." "Over time we got so used to our new body's, some made the change permanent and that is how you came to be." With the southern dragons coming, more than physical changes happened." "Our magic became less under our control untill it was just driven by instinct alone." The 3 looked puzzled at this and he thought a showing was in order. He looked to a large rock that nun of the dragons (save himself) could pick up. He turned his head toward it and spoke out load a strange sound that they did not know, a seconded later the rock was floating a few feet off the ground and as he turned his head back and forth, the rock doing like wise. Saphira, Thorn, and Firnen were aw stricken at the site, they had no control over there own magic but he used it as an elf or rider would have. They turned to him to ask questions but he only aloud one. "What is your name?" He answered. "Draga is my name little ones." Not one of them argued at the comment when he could call them little one, he was fifty times there size and they asked. "What else can you do great one?" "I can change shape." Draga noticed something in the back of the dragons minds, it was worry for there riders. He did not want to worry them but he had to speak with them alone. There worry grew and he could not stand to see them so worried so he focused his mind toward the riders and teleported them to the cave.

Eragon was pacing trying to think of a way to get back to there dragons. He, Arya, and Murtagh had been thinking of ways to get out for an hour now, when they siting by a wear light that Arya had made for him to rest and gain energy. He felt as if someone was scayeing him, he then felt a strang but fumiluer feeling, before he could think of what it was he was in a different cave ,this one had there dragons in it. They jumped and ran to there respected dragons, hugging them around the neak.

Eragon had never been so happy to she Saphira in all his life, it surprised him a little but he forgot it instantly when he looked into one of her big sapphire eyes, unable to hold it in he said. "I love you Saphira." he said. "I love you to little one." He loved her so much more than she would ever know.

Arya was rubbing Firnen's neak, causing him to hum. She was surprised at how much she had missed her dragon, thow she didn't know why she surged it off and continued to rub his neak.

Murtagh was glad to see Thorn well and unharmed.

Not one of the rides had noticed him, he thought of a fun way to get attention. He told his plane to the other dragons and they excpted. They moved away from there riders just as Draga loosed a myiaty roar.

The riders whached in confusion as there dragons backed away from them, did they do something wrong, only when a skull splitting roar boomed behind them. They jumped fifteen feet in the air, apon landing there legs buckled. They turned to see the dragon that had acttcked them before, they got to there feet to see there dragons on there sides making a ruff choking sound from there throats as some form of laughter, there attention was back on the great dragon before them, they drew there swords and advanced on it, the dragon chocked its head and smiled. The dragons form sifted to that of a mans and he drew his own sword. It was obvveusly a riders sword but nun like they had ever seen, it was multytey colored in the order of brown, black, white, gold, red, purple, and blue at the tip. They took up battle stances, but before they could acttack there dragons, having recovered from there laughing spell, steped between the man and there're riders and growled, saying through there link. "Do not harm the comet dragon he is a friend." At this the riders sheathed there swords and stood waiting for an expiation.

**Sorry for all the pov errors I'm new to writing and lose my self in my story in my head. If I had Dragon speak software it would sound different so again sorry and review all chapters as they come even if it doesn't say. :p **


	3. Chapter 3

Draga was happy to see the dragons defending him, though he would have liked to see the riders fighting style. He did not try to stop the dragons from doing what they did and at the moment nether could there riders.

Eragon stared at Saphira trying to make sinces of what he had just herd her say, " Do not harm the comet dragon".

What on earth could mean, was she referring to the strang creature she was protecting. He wated for a moment more before asking. "Saphira who is this and why are you protecting him?" "Because I don't want him to get hert." she said. "He almost killed Firnen and Arya and could have done the same to you." At this the man, now back in dragon form spoke. "I'm sorry for that but he did shoot me with a fire ball Eragon." Firnen hung his head in shame, while Arya redden.

"How do you know my name? Instead of going though all that agin. The dragons then showed there riders what had went on in the cave thruogh there mental link. All 3 riders jaws dropped and hung agape, they could not believe what they had just seen and herd. After they had digested the information, Eragon, Murtagh, and Arya bowed there heads in respect to the great dragon. Draga asked if the dragons could leave the cave, he needed to speak with there're riders in privet for a moment. They agreed and lift the cave to go hunting for they hadn't eaten in hours. When they were out of range the dragon changed back to a humen. "My name is Draga, no need to tell me your names for I know them already." In his humen form Draga had black hiar, and tan skin. His body was coverd in muscle. He was wareing a large grayish tunic and black leather pants. His strang sword strapped to his belt. "Where did you get that sword."

"Oh, this, I made it.." How?" "Like any other way a sword is made." Draga said.

"But it's a riders sword."Eragon was cut short. "You think that old elf was the first to discover bright steel." "My kind brought it here and I can tell you how the elves got it, the story of it falling from the sky is true but not from a star." "One of our elders was flying though here and sifted forms, he forgot that in his other form the bright steel he was careering was to heveay for him to bare so he droped it." "He was so high up that when he let go it appeared to look like a falling star." "My swords name is Crag glen."

"Why do you need a sword if your a dragon?" Eragon asked. "Because even in dragon form I can still use it in combat." The riders were amazed at what they herd and begged for him to show them. He changed back into a dragon and picked up the small sword in his mouth and shot out of the cave into the sky. The riders went to the opening to watch Draga use his sword in dragon form. They watched in aw as the sword grue to mach his size. He clasped it in his claws, and flew back and forth, performing beautiful aireal monuvers while swing his sword, striking the air where an enemy would be. After a moment more he landed and turned into a humen. "I am happy that the dragons protected me but I would still like to see how riders fight." Draga said. The riders agreed and drew there swords, taking fighting positions and began to advance on him. He just stood there watching them, they moved faster inward, Murtagh was the first to atcttack. He swung Za,roc in a wide ark tword his mid section but was easily back steped. Then with out warning his sword was out and heading for Murtagh head, he blocked it only in time. Arya joined in the fight, then felling left out, Eragon attacked at Dragas side but suddenly the man was no longer there, and his blade was heading for Arya, who greatly blocked it. Where did he go Murtagh asked confused as the others, then there was a great cry above them and looked up to see him diving at them sword point down. He lerched his upper body forward to cause him to flip in the air. He righted himself and came on his feet bring his sword down in a crushing motion on top of the riders. They all jumped back from where they were just in time, as Draga hit, there was a great tud and the floor craked and his sword was barred deep in the ground. Seeing the opportunity the 3 riders charged at him swords razed hight, sunddenly he tore his sword from the ground, blade down, and slashed the air in front of him, leveaing what looked like a distortion of heat in the air heading for Eragon and the others. When the air cerrint hit them they were knocked back landing on there backs sore and bruised. They submitted and sheathed there swords. Draga wasn't seruprized that they had lost. He had expected more though. He could see that a year of no fighting against a stronge opponent had left them out of practice, of corces that wouldn't mater onces he told them why he was there and what he was doing for them, he hoped they would understand why he was doing this. As if on que, Saphira, Thorn, and Firnen flew back into the cave. They saw there riders were tired, and sweaty. They looked questionly at there riders, they then proced to tell them that they were all, at the same, were beten by Draga. They went to comfort there riders, Draga saw this and spoke. "Eragon can I talk with you and Saphira alone." He said motioning for the other to take there leave, Arya and Murtagh got on there dragons, leaving the 3 there standing alone. "So what do you wish to tell us Draga?" They were both surprised that Saphira was the one to ask the question. Her and Eragon could both feel his apprehension and stresses coming from his mind. He had to tell them so he breathed in sharply and spoke.

"Eragon the reason I have come here is because of Saphira, she hasn't mated with any of the other dragons." "With Thorn I can understand why she would reject him."

"Not even considered him as a mate, only as a brother and me as his sister." Saphira stated.

"The same with thing with Firnen I assume." said Draga, now back in dragon form for an unknown reason to the other two. What he said next confused them even more. "Eragon there is only one other option left to us, you may have noticed that I new a lot about you and your life, well our magic is strong, it dose not even request the use of energy so it is basically limitless to reach or strength of the magic." "We've been watching Alagaesia from the moment are kind began reproducing here." "We had to make sure that they were doing well and thriving."

"Why didn't you help in the war, the dragon race was verturly wyped out by Galbatorix, why did you do nothing to help?"

"Because we new you would not fail Eragon but we did not exspicte what your dragon did." "Eragon sincs Saphira will not take a true born dragon we have had to resort to our fanlile act to keep this dragon race alive." Eragon I'm going to turn you into a dragon to be mated with Saphira."

**I know you've heard this before but I'm adding something more to it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, you both help clarify some things for me but I am so used to telling stores out loud or watching them in my head like a movie. I will try to improve though it most likely won't show unless you have a keen eye. I'm cranking these out at a fast rate, at lest one per two days even one if its fresh in my mind. Chapter 4 enjoy!**

Eragons mouth hung agape in shock. He glanced up at Saphira who had her mouth slitely agape as well. They were both shocked at what they had just herd the great northern dragon say. "How is that possible?" Eragon shouted unable to control him self. "There is noway to do this." "Several elves tried but they all ended up dieing from the attempt."

"You forget Eragon that I have complet control over my magic and mine alone is stronger than all the elves, magicians, riders, and all the other dragons herat of herats combined and then some."

They had forgotten that Saphira was there and joined in the conversation. She birst into there mind, for they had no barriers protecting them. Saphira threw an unrelenting torrent of questions at both of them. So much that Eragon clutched his head in pain and had to beg her to stop. She stop sending to him and redoubled her asalt on Dragas mind but the dragon seemed to not even be affected by the torrent of questions. He seemed to be taking it all in and when Saphira was finished he looked her straight in the eye. His being a slitely liter blue than hers and began to speak with her privately, closing there minds from Eragons. It was like this for several minutes and he was getting frustrated so he sat on the floor and waited for them to finish. This went on for what seemed like hours but was only twenty minutes. When there minds connected he flet a feeling of accomplishment come from Draga but even more strange was the mixed feelings he got from Saphira. They field him with joy, fear, happiness, regret, but the strongest feelings from her were hope and love that bordered on lust. He looked at her quweerlyeerly before Draga told him that she had excepted the terms of the his offer. Eragon was shocked and surprised at this but not as much as he though he would. He was actuly a little happy that his dragon loved him so much but was scared by this as well. Saphira flet this across there bond and dipped her head slitty in shame. Eragon wanted to comfort her but with this new thought of him and her he did not know how.

Draga was surprised at how they both reacted. Eragon with understanding and confusion. Saphira with love and compassion but also a bit of shame. He had to do this or the southern dragon would simply fade away to non igsecstens. Saphira had excepted the terms willingly. All he need was Eragons. He was going to do the same with Arya and Firnen. He would let Murtagh decide for himself completely, sicnces his dragon was male. Of corces his transformation would be much different. With Eragon and Arya he would turn them into dragons of the same age as there own that way it wouldn't be like Saphira and Firnen. With Murtagh he would turn him into an egg so he could be mated with one of Eragon and Saphira's offspring or one of Arya and Firnen's if they agreed.

All of Ellesmera was in panic. They had gotten reports of the dragons and riders dispersing. There queen was missing as were the last of the dragons. They sent runner to there farthess city's to send the massage to the three other rulers Queen Nasuada, King Orik, and King Orrin.

**Short chapter I know but that's all I had to say. I promise the next one will be much longer with even more surprises. ;p **


	5. Chapter 5

Eragon was still descusing the offer with Draga when Arya and Firnen came back. Arya had a grim look on her face.

"What have you two been talking about." " Firnen told me that there were strange feeling coming from Saphira." She had left the cave at Eragons request. Her posistion in this decission had made him some what uncomfortable and unnerved but he would not tell her this. He was afraid that it mite leave her heartbroken and he wanted her to be happy.

"It's nothing Arya, leave were not done speaking."

"Acttuly Eragon we are and I think it's time they hear this as well."

"I haven't said my answer." Eragon shouted getting a little anoyed with the dragon.

"You didn't have to say it out loud Eragon. You do agree with the terms, yes." Draga said with a hint of smugness in his voice.

"Yes, I have." Eragon said. He looked over at Arya who had a look of confution and intrest on her face. Since becoming a rider she had shown more exspreicion in her face then she had ever had before.

He was still wondering why he hadn't been able to contact Saphira for the whole time she had left and he was getting worried for her safety. He asked Draga mentally if he could try. He said he couldn't, he had been trying the inter time they were talking with one another. That had been an hour ago. Eragon was about to leave when Draga stopped him and said. "Eragon I need you to stay here for a moment more while I tell Arya." "I don't know how she will react to the offer." "I could easily guess yours and Saphiras answers because of your bond." "It is stronger than any ever before it and nun come close but Arya is a young rider and her bound to Firnen isn't as strong as yours and Saphiras so I have to be more blunt with this so if you would stay untill they have given me an answer then I will teleport you to Saphiras location."

Eragon agreed and took a stand next to the great dragons side. After a moment of gathering his thoughts, Draga gave his offer to the elf and her dragon. Arya I'm going to turn you into a dragon to... He wasn't able to finish for Arya, to everyones surprise jumped up and squwlilled with joy and happiness. It scared Eragon to were he all most turned white.

Yes she yelled unable to control herself but sortly regaining some composer and said more calmly, "Yes." Afterwards she whated for Draga to speak. He continued from where he was interrupted. "To become Firnens mate and help restart the dragon race." She did not answer this time and stood there looking at both of them with a blank exspreicion on her face.

"Eragon and Saphira have both agreed to the terms of this." At this Arya and Firnen looked at Eragon. Firnens glare had hate in it and Eragon glared back with his own hateful stare knowing why the green hated him, he proboly flet that he had tooken Saphira away from him, tho she did not like him that way. He glared back suddenly feeling more protective of his dragon more than he had ever felt in his entire time he had been with her. It was more than protecting his friend. It was more then that now, more like defending a wife instead of a dragon.

Draga noticed the two glaring at each other and slammed his tall down in between the two and growling at them said. "I will have nun of that, do you understand." They both nodded there heads in acknowledgment. After a moment more of Arya and Firnen decusing it she gave her answer. "We both agree and we accept the offer." Satisfied, he told Eragon he could go and teleported him right as Thron and Murtagh came back to the cave. Eragon did not worry about them, they were about to be offered the same.

Eragons vision shifted from the cave to a clearing in the forest and in the middle lay Saphira with her back to him. She was shuddering from what looked like crying and she was as he moved around to her head and saw tears runing down her face onto the ground her eyes shut tight so she did not see him. He could feel her emotions threw her mentaly bareyers. Her mind was in turmoil with sadness, confusion, fear, and regret. He pushed on her walls and he could tell that she noticed that it was stronger and cracked one eye. At seeing her rider sitting there in front of her her eyes shot open and hid her head from him under her wing. He asked what was wrong, reluctant that she had droped her bareers and let him in. At the question of her well being she flooded his mind with what had been troubling her.

Eragon was amazed, shocked, happy, scared, and much more as Saphira's mind overwhelmed his in a mater of seconds mixing emotions and memory's together and blureing his mind causing abit of pain that his head was in his hands. She took note and slowed the flow but Eragon told her to go even faster, he wanted to now all that she felt. He had to know why she was acting so strang. He soon found what he was looking for. It was a memory of a dream she had had but never told him about it and he understood why. In the dream Saphira was flying with anther dragon, male, for it was abit bigger than her and more muscular than her. The male dragon was a deep sky blue, white horns and spins. After he saw this Eragon pulled his mind away from hers, clearing his mind so he could think straight for a moment, he then relized why she had been feeling the way she flet. Eragon was sadden at her reason. When he told her to leave the cave so he could make his decision by him self with out her there. She had flet rejected by him the moment he told her to go and that he did not love her the way she loved him and he flet stupid at what he had done. He muterd a crues under his breath. He hated himself for telling her to leave, he did love her as much as she did him but he was always scared that if she found out she mite...he didn't know what would happen but that no longer mattered. They were going to be together from now on. They were going to be mates and at this though he remembered that he hadn't told her his answer. He went into her mind and said very quietly "Saphira," "I said yes." She looked at him hearing what he had said but couldn't quite hear him so she asked,

"What did you say little one."

She asked back hopefulness in her voice.

"I said yes, my mate."

At these words Saphira jumped up and roared with joy, shooting gouts of beautiful blue fire into the air. Eragon laughed at and with his dragon. She was so happy that it overflowed into his own emotions and he began to cry tears of joy. Saphira came back over to him and nuzzled him with her snout lovingly and asked. "Did Arya and Firnen agree as well little one?"

He answered." Yes, my mate." She was a little surprised at how openly he used the term but did not care as they were soon going to be mates.

"I love you, my mate." She responded. He looked up at her with loveing eyes that said he would be with her always.

"Come, we should get back to the others." "They mite think we're dead." He said chuckling. He hoped on Saphira and took off from the clearing back toward the cave. When they arrived Draga was in humen form speaking with Arya and Murtagh. Thorn and Firnen were resting overer on the side wall of the cave. Eragon offered for Saphira to rest but she said that she would not leave his side. They walked over to the three, Murtagh and Arya had not seen them come in but Draga had but didn't say anything. They both received the same mental message saying,

"Eragon, get Saphira to roar as loud as she can to scare these two out of there skins. It will be funny, to die for to see there faces."

Eragon agreed and told Saphira to roar as loud as she could. She did just that and the two riders where scared to where they looked like ghosts. They were angery with him at frist but when he said that it was Dragas idea they turened on him and began yelling at him instead of Eragon which he was grateful for because he could feel Saphira wanting to tair there heads off. He was glad that she wanted to proticect him but the question arose in his mind and he could no longer contain it so he asked.

"When are you going to turn us into dragons and how many are you turning?" He asked. Draga responded by saying. "It will happen in one weeks time and I'm turning all three, that should give you enough time to tell sertenan people of your blessing." At this words all three dragons began to hum, since Saphira's roar had woken them as well.

"We will be leavening shortly." Draga said. With that he shifted back to his dragon form and sat at the mouth of the cave stretching his wings out. Since he had been in th cave for a better part of the day. After an hour of rest they left the cave and head north flying fast. Draga had told them that the elves had told all of Allagaesia that the last dragons and riders had diapered from the world since his bareeryers disallowed them from being searched for by magic or by man so they will ask question but when they do do not tell them about me, I want it to be a surprise for the world and it will scare the crap out of the elves." I'm going to put us back at the eage of the Du Weldenvarden forest aright?" He asked and everyone knowledged this and with a sudden shift they were out of the mountains and back over the forest headed for Ellesmera.

**Note: you my review all chapters even if it doesn't say and also could you guys and gals help me come up with a villein, preferred if it where mythical creature but NOT Greek or Rome mythology anything else goes and sorry about the Saphira I thing I'm still new to this site and I didn't know what it meant exactly.**


	6. Chapter 6

Nasuada had a terrible headache from going threw reports all day and on top of all of that Eragon, Arya, Murtagh, and the dragons where missing. For a week now there had been no sign of the riders and all of Allaegas was in panic fearing the worst. She was walking down the hall to her throne room in the city of Ur,bean, now renamed Ilirea. Six gards at the large door to the great room were posted there at all times at the request of Eragon for even though it had been a year since the mad kings death but they still did not know how many of the kings supporter still careered on with his plain or sought gards pushed the doors open to let her in. When she was threw the door they quickly shut it behind her. She was greeted by the faces of Orik, Orrin, and the elven representative siting at a curved table. She took her seat at the head of the table looking the men in the eyes whating for them to speak, they had all arrived within hours of each other, first was the elf which she had exspicted since the elves were faster than humans or dwarfs. Next was Orik. She had though that Orrin would be seconded to arrive but after considering that Eragon was a member of Orik's clan and that Saphira had healed the Star Sappher she understood his ergency. Lastly Orrin arrived, somewhat annoyed at having to leave his experiments. After the war ended he returned to his normal self to everyones releaf. He had been a bit of a hand full during the Vardens campaign. They all had the same though, What happened to the riders, but no one could answer. The elves had tried all forms of there magic for searching for them but not one elf could succeed in the task. Even when all the elves combined there magic as one it still didn't work, they even got the all of the dragons heart of hearts to add to there magic but even with all that power, power stronger than even the kings was unable to do the job. The dwarves fared no better. They had been looking thrwu the intire Bora mountain range for them because the report that the elves gave was that a gigantic creacture had acttcked the three and seemed to have teleported them to an unknowen location but for a creature to have that much powerful magic, to be able to siff that much mass plus the three dragons would have to be an impossible amount, not even if all the elves and riders of the past had been there that still wouldn't have been enough to pull off such a feet. It was a puzzle. It was one they had to solve or the peace they had all worked for mite begin to fade and unravel into chaou, which nobody wanted to deal with. They had to find the riders at all cost, nomater what.

Eragon was still amazed at the dragons magical capabilities he had, in a mater of seconds, transported them back to the other side of Alagasea and were head for the elves but suddenly Draga stopped them by flying in front of them and hovering there not allowing them to continue any farther." Why have you stopped, I though we were going to the elves first?" Murtagh asked.

"We were but it appears that the three leaders of your land come together in the capital." "We going there instead,I had though that they would have met in the elf capital but my guess was off, sorry."

"So are you going to teleport us agin?" Arya asked.

"No, I only did that because of the distines but now we can fly freely to Ilirea." "We need to strech our wings anyway, it's not good to sift to many times in a day it can damage the mind if your not careful."

At hearing that the would be flying to Ilirea. All three dragons began to do airel monuvers that were ment to work out an cinks in there wings. They took joy in being able to fly free for the first time in a week and even went so far as to even breath fire in glee and there riders rejoiced with them feeling there emotions threw there link with the dragons. They flew for hours but landed so there riders could rest and eat. The dragons seemed to the riders more happy than they had ever seen them and also seemed more anxious, more so for Saphira and Firnen than for Thorn, and the riders new why. They would soon have a mate to call there's, for Saphira and Firnens case. Murtagh look a little more brighter than normal and Eragon new why, he him self would be geting a girl as well but he had a longer whate than the other two. He didn't mind he was used to whating at this point. They were surprised at how fast they flew. They were already bellow Gil'ead and heading stright for Ilirea. The mane reason for there fast travile was that Draga flew in front of them the whole way creating a large slipstream to form so the three smaller dragons could keep up with him but he didn't want to be the first thing to come into view for he had said earlyer that a large group of elves was in the city and he didn't want to be acttcked. At a point they stopped and landed so he could change and come in on dragon back. Eragon still was unsure that this was a good idea considering that if the elves saw an unknown man with the riders they would be very wary of him and think him a spy. As they flew over the wall that sround the city, gardes looked up to see them as did people in the streets far bellow. The gardes ran off to tell Nasuda that the riders were back but they seemed to reach the places before the gardes did. They dismounted at the great door that was the entrenc to the places, it had been remade after it was mostly destroyed in the fight, it now had three carved out stone figures one of each dragon and rider Eragon and Saphira in the middle, Arya and Firnen on the left and Oromis and Gleadr on the right. There were no pictures of Thorn and Murtagh for they had been gone and everyone thuought it best that there should be none for most of the humens still didn't trust him which was fine with him as long as no one therw things at him or Thorn. Draga pushed open the doors with one hand as easily as Eragon would have a smaller set of wooden ones. They then ran at top speed down the great hall that led to the thrown room at the end, Draga agin knocked the door open reviling the three rulers and the elf. At the sound of the door being opened with an astounding thud that loosed a few small rocks from the sealing they turned to see the lost riders runing in with there dragons but at seeing a strange man with them they stood and drew there weapons. Draga saw them and drew his own sword and jumped up thirty feet and came crashing down in the middle of them stabing his sword down into the ground knocking them back, smashing the table and disarming them all at once. When they regained there footing they all looked for him but could not find him. He was back over at Eragon and the others. The riders were shocked and angry at him for what he had done but he quickly exsplaned that since they had excepted the offer he was now there bonded proticor and would give his life gladly to save them. The riders relaxed at his words but the dragons gave a warning growl, he noticed them and quickly add that he ment no dsrepicte to them but he was bounded with them for all time now and could not go back home. If he did they and him would die but he could come and go as he pleased while in Allaegas. The rulers looked at the riders in confusion. Orrin was first to speak.

"Eragon why are you just standing there? KILL him!"

"No, he's a friend."

"A friend of yours would not acttck us." Orrin continued still angery at the unknown man for making them look foolish in the fight but the elf enterpted him all to glad that the dragons and rider, one of them being his queen, were all safe but he did not trust the stranger so he tried to cast a spell but it didn't seem to efect him in any way. Draga saw that the elf was straning and surprised them by saying. "You should stop before you pass out, your magic doesn't work on me." The elf stopped and looked at his queen for an answer surprisingly it was the dragons that answered and give away there secret to there riders annoyance." He is a dragon, a true dragon, the foundation of our race." Said Thorn. "They came from the north to Allaegas long before it was even colenised by elf, man." "They are the most powerful magic users so they were able to change there forms to fit this land." Firnen stated proudly." He has given us an offer and we have all excepted." Saphira said, brushing Eragon with her snout. The kings,queen, and elf looked at them confused. Draga smiled at them, knowing what they were about hear was going to shock them. He looked over at the riders and dragons, nodding to give the OK. The six looked back to the at the leaders and said in uneson in mind and mouth. "He is going to turn us into dragons to help restart the dragon race." The leaders looked at them with shocked and somewhat horrified exsprestions on there faces. Draga simply berst out laughing at this.


	7. Chapter 7

Nasuda hadn't taken the news as well as Orrin and Orik did but she excepted. Orrin didn't really care and just wanted to get back to his own kingdom. Orik was abjective at first but after hearing all of what Draga had told the riders and explaining it more carefully he agreed that it was for the best. Even he new of how Saphira acted around Firnen. The elf was the hardiest to get to come to terms because he didn't now know he was going to tell the rest of the elves that there queen was to become a dragon. Arya had a long descustion with him and he finely came to the terms that Arya had given him. One of the wise and respected elf lords, that she had her hole life, was to now be there ruler. She had fath in him, she new he wouldn't fail there people. With all this out of the way there was but one thing left to talk about. There plans for there new life. While they degcused this mater, Draga had put up powerful magic barres that keepted anyone from seeing them with or without the use of magic. The first subject to be spoken was where they were going to live, they couldn't live in the city's so they were left with three options. One, they could live in the Bora mountains. Two, they could live in the elfs forest. Three, they could live in the Spine. This was desidided for them as it happened, Draga had told them that they were going to live in the Spine and that he had found places for them to stay and live. Stay where? They had asked when he told them and he answered this.

" On my way down I picked the Spine because of low population, there are a lot less people up there and I wanted as little contact with humens, elves, and the other races as possible. It will be easer for you to adjust and I won't risk anyone trying to kill you while you transform, you will be very weak and unable to protect your selves. I have no dowt that the dragons will proticect you but that is also a problem as you can see if anyone of them is suverly hert I will have to stop the proses of transforming you three and help them." "I've also found you three very nice caves to call your own." " Two I had to make, those are for you, Ary and Murtagh. The thered is for you Eragon and Saphira, it has a large outcrop that will make a great landing and a large overhang to keep out storms." " All the caves can fit six me's with my wings out streched."

The riders were at easy. They new that the Spine had plenty of food, water, and protection. A though came to Eragon and said.

" My cousin Raon is there close to the Spine in Carverhall." He had almost forgotten about him. He had, as he had promised, reblited the town and made a large castle and was the towns lord. He governed them well and justly. Most of the villagers had gone back with him, though some did stay in the larger citys. They had helped rebliud it and constructed the castle. It was all most fall and Eragon new that his cousin would be helping in the filed. He was there lord yes but he'd still rather get his hands drity and pich in than sit at a desk all day going through documents.

" Oh crap,I have to tell him about this."

"I know you want to but lets whate till your a dragon, one it will be easer to exsplane and two it will be even more fun to watch the confused look on his face to see five dragons flying towered his house rather than three."

Draga said with a grin on his face. Eragon had noticed the dragon's love of surprise and scaring people watch he didn't understand but wanted to find out why. He had told them that they were leaving one day from now and on that day Eragon found him siting on a balcony leag and ask.

" Why do you like to scare people?" He answered.

"Well Eragon think of it like this. You live your whole life in a frozen tundra with almost nothing to do but sit and have ice melting contest with your friends, and by ice I meant glaciers so you can now see why I need a little excitement."

Eragon had never though about how Dragas life was up north. It was different, very different and somewhat boring for dragons. Even rider dragons in times of peace didn't have as boring a life as Draga's sounded and Eragon flet sorry for him. His head jerked up and looked at him saying.

" Eragon you shouldn't feel sorry for me."" I'm fine, I've been alive for over twelvethousand years and I've seen many things that would take even an elf five full life times to see and know."

Eragon was stunned, he new that the dragon was old, considering his size, but to have lived that long was unimaginable. Eragon had so many new question in his head that he thought it mite explode from the presher. Draga saw that he was trying to grasp the information that he had given him and reached into his own mind and brought forth happy memories of Eragons childhood and fed them into his mind calming him. Eragons face calmed but after a moment of silences his face turned a slt shade of red and he glared at the dragon. Draga wonderd what was wrong and was about to ask before Eragon answered for him.

" How did you know so much about my life before I was a rider, have you been spying on me."

Draga had a look of shameful happiness on his face that confused him even more. He sighed and tearned to face Eragon sliding off his perch and standing to stare him in the face.

" In a way you could say I have, I've been watching for some time now because I new that I would have to come here so I needed to know all about you. I also watched over Saphira while she was an egg and dragon so yay I have been spy on you, both of you."

He said this and and nodded his head back towered the balcony. Eragon walked over and looked down in the garden that was below them were he saw Saphira standing there looking up at him. She brushed agints his mind and he let her in, he could feel that, through there link, she was abit worried about him. It wasn't a simply worried ness, it was a loving worried ness that came from her and he reveled in it. He had noticed that when he was around her that she acted slitly different from before. She acted more nerveis around him and was quite and rarely spoke unless spoken to. He was a little worried about her well being but couldn't think of a way to comfort her.

Draga stared at him with a questioning look and said." Go, you need to talk to her and she really wants to talk to you."

Eragon looked back with his owen question but he didn't have time to ask, just before he spoke Draga grabbed him and jumped from the balcone fifty feet to the ground but, as if he had only jumped three feet. He landed softly and let him get off his back from where he had been slung and walked twored Saphira who now seemed even more nerves than before. A question in her mind that she had to get off her chest. Eragon stoud right in front of her. Her head down so he could look her in the eye and asked." What's wrong Saphira, you can tell me anything, you don't have to be afraid of me or what I'm going to say, please Saphira, I need to know. Let me in, my mate."

At this word she looked him straight in the eye and opened her mind to him so he could see all she was thinking. Eragon gasped quietly as he looked into her mind. It was calm at first but slowly different fanatics,or nightmares Eragon though, began to play through her mind into his. Ones of loss and sadness others of happiness and joy but a very large part of them were directed tword fear and hope. He shuck his head and huged his dragon, who he loved so much, around her snout saying." Saphira, you don't need or have to feel this way. I'm not leaving you. I wouldn't leave you for all the women, money, and power in the world combined. I love you Saphira and I never though I would show you this but it no longer maters." He said. After that he showed her a dream, no, a fantasy he had a time not to long ago of him as a dragon soaring threw the skys free. Not long after that there came into view another dragon, her self obveusly, flying right next to him. She got a feeling of happiness and joy from him as he showed what came to view next. It was three little dragons flying around the two larger dragons. She suddenly relised that thoughth were're her children, or hatchlings, flying with there parents. There parents, her and him, together as mates and slowly, very slowly the image began to fade and Eragon left her mind.

When they opened there eyes they could both see that they had both been crying with tears of joy flowing down there faces. Eragon huged her even tighter, though her scales on her mussel were wet and a bit slippery and pulling her head out of the embrace licked him on the cheek lightly. They turned to see the noon sun begging to set and wondered how long they had been standing there in that embrace untill they noticed that Draga was siting afew feet away, faceing the sunset with a sad look on his face and his eyes shut, tears falling from them. Eragon and Saphira looked at him worriedly and moved closer. Saphira lay down next to him so Eragon could sit on the ground and prop himself up on her side. Saphira laid her head down in a poison so as to see Draga's face. She glanced at Eragon to get the OK. He nodded and she asked.

"Draga what is wrong, why are you crying?" "Is it something we did that has upset you?"

At hearing the voice of someone who was watching him his eyes shot open to see rider and dragon staring at him with concern. " No, little ones it is not something you have done but something you have brought back to the front of my mind that I though was long gone and forgotten but this has proved other wize." " Seeing you two like that made me think of my old life I had long ago." " My wife , Luna, and my son, Draru."

Both Saphira and Eragons eye widen at this. They had no idea that he was a father and husband. "But I though that dragons called each other mates?" Eragon asked.

"We do but since we can go between dragon and humen it makes little difference." After he said this new tears began to flow from his eyes and Saphira asked. " What happened to them, where are they?"

" There dead." Draga said softly. Eragon gasped and Saphira sent a wave of sadness across there link. "How did they die?" Eragon had thought about not asking but it was to late. Draga took a moment and sighed and continued." She and him were flying one day while I was off hunting for fish and they..." he stopped to chach his beath and continued.

"They were killed by a rouge dragon named Morrock, who had gone mad when one of his spells rebounded on him." "He killed both of them without merce or remorse." "He dissembled them and left them to die on the ice." he said threw tears. "I arrived to late to save them. My wife, my mate and my son died in my arms."

"I sherched furiously to find him and when I did..." He trailed off but went on shortly.

" When I found him he was on an ice pack looking for fish, I ambushed him and tore open his body. I pulled his heart of hearts out for him to see and I CRUSHED IT in my jaws and scorched what was left in my mouth!"

Eragon and Saphira both shuddered at the description he gave them of how he killed the mad dragon." "I then took his head and placed it in the backtest camber in my cave." "I didn't barre the body, I left it there to rought as I should have!" "I then priced to cremate my wife and child." "I set them to we're the looked as if they were sleeping a peaceful sleep but one I new that they wouldn't wake up from."

"We are both deeply sorry for your loss." they said in unison. Draga smiled a weak but happy smile. And I hope and prey that it never befalls you." He said.

"Are we still going to leave?" Eragon asked.

"No, we will stay her for one more night but in the morning we leave." and with that said Eragon and Saphira bid him good night and were turning to leave when they herd the sound of ripping cloth and turned to see Draga standing there but with a pare of dragon wings coming out of his back and a tail hanging out of his pants. They gasped as he turned to look at them with a dragon like face with scales and horns. He smiled at there exsprestions and said. "Do not worry this is just my hybrid state." "I have all the powers of a dragon but the body tipe of a human." After that he took off toward the over hang that covered the city and dispersed. Eragon turned and was about to leave when Saphira grabed him and pulled him under her wing. She stuck her head under as well and said."Your sleeping out here with me tonight, little one." He didn't argue because he really did want to be by her side. He had all ways had a better night sleep when he'd sleepted with her insted of a bed and he flet safe and warm. He snuggled up to her belly watch caused her to hum lulling him to sleep.

"I love you Saphira, my mate."

"I love you to, my mate." And with that they fell asleep to dream of flying together in the skys.


	8. Chapter 8

Eragon's eyes opined slowly to revel a wall of blue membrane in front of him. Remembering that he was under Saphira's wing and couldn't see outside. He gently moved out from under her wing so as not to wake her. When he stood up he could see that she was already awake. He rubbed her neck receiving a hum. He looked up to see that Arya, Murtagh, and Nasuda looking at him and Saphira, smiles on there faces. "Uhh?" " Ow, sorry." said Saphira. "We were discusting our plans for the Spine." She said it in way that sounded so relaxed and calm as if all the worrys of yesterday were completely gone. He was happy that she was happy. Looking around he noticed that the other dragons weren't there and nether was Draga. Arya seeing what he was looking for said,

" Thorn and Firnen are with Draga getting our supplies set and ready for us when we leave."

He nodded. He found the sun and judged that it was two hours before noon. He hadn't exspicted to sleep in that long but he always slept in longer when he slept with Saphira. They stood there talking at of things that had no meaning while they wated. Soon they saw two winged forms flying toward them. They landed and Draga hoped of of Thorn. Walking towards them he said, "We are ready when you are, we can leave any time."

"Ok, where ready, let's go." Eragon hoped on Saphira and looked over to see Arya and Murtagh the same on there dragons. Eragon held a hand to Draga but he turned it down.

"I think I'll fly on my own wings." With that he told all of them to take to the sky's and for Nasuda to step back a ways so he didn't hert anyone when he shiffted forms. When they were far enuf away he shiffted. His skin becoming scales, his head growing horns, wings sprouting from his back. A tale from his rear all the while his body changing to fit his form. Nasuda stood with jaw wide open seeing this for the first time, Draga hadn't changed forms the intier time he had been in the city, and gasped as he grew in size even bigger than the kings dragon. He opened his eyes to see the city from this new hight and roared in joy at the freedom of his true body. Eragon could hear afew screams from below and feared that he mite be acttcked by grauds for no one aside from the few new about Draga. The riders turned and flew to the city wall. Draga crouched and with a mighty push lepted into the sky above. Snapping out his wings he began to flap and pushed a giant dust cloud, that his takeoff had made, into the city causing more screams to erupt. As he flew over the city he looked down and laughed at the guards trying to shoot at him but he was way out of range but even if they had hit he wouldn't know. He flew over the wall and into the open skys. He flew up and hovered in the air waiting for the others. They came up shortly and said, " All right let's go." The dragons said this at the same time and with that they shot off north toward the Spine were there new life awaited them.

They had been flying for hours but no one was tired because, as before, they road Dragas slipstream and had plenty of energy to spare. There was a question in Eragons mind and he asked the others and they had the same question so they shut there minds from there dragons and focused on the one in front of them and said, " Draga we have a question."

" Then ask little ones, what is your question?"

" Umm. How do dragons mate?" Arya asked.

" Ahh, the most important question of this quest." " Well there are two ways, the north and south don't differ from mating, one is in the air called the Niptule flight and the other on the ground, the male mounting the female from behind."

" I remember Gielder telling Saphira something like that."

" You knew about that and didn't tell us!" Arya and Murtagh yelled aloud. There dragons looked back at them now knowing there was a privet conversation and asked." What are you four talking about?" Shiffting his wing, when no one was looking, Draga changed the air flow causing turbulence. The three behind him in the air wobbled and all most fell but regained there composer and flew on. " Little one, what are you talking about?" " You feel tences." Saphira asked worry in her voices.

Eragon couldn't keep it from her any longer as could nun of them. " We were asking him how the dragon mating season and courting richule goes." he confessed.

" So what has he told you?"

" That one is in the air and the other is on the ground." Arya stated.

" And if you'd let me finish I will tell you that the frist time is pure instinct but you will still be able to...enjoy the exsperincse all the while." Draga said a slite pleased tone in his voice. Eragon was a little worried. Feeling this across there bond Saphira turned and whispered in his mind. " I will be gental, Eragon, do not be afraid." she said slyly.

Eragon stared at her. " Saphira!"

" Haha, that the spirit!" Draga laughed for all to hear.

" Hay, that was privet!" Eragon yelled.

" Not any more, its not." Draga continued.

He stopped laughing and stopped, hovering in front of them, forcing them to stop as well. He had a feel of iteration and worry coming from him. He was scanning the forest below and, with out warning, pushed with his wings going backwards yelling," Back.",forcing the three smaller dragon to back up or be knocked from the sky. They moved around to look over his side. They then saw why he had backed up. Were they had just been was a fleet of arrows flying tword them. Draga growled and then roared and dove to the ground closing his wings. He snapped them open and droped two hundred feet down, landing with a thunders boom. He looked around and burned a circle of red flame into the forest, trapping who or what it was inside it. He then spoke aloud in his magic. The flames began to die and fade untill there was only a charred ring in the forest.

He told them it was safe to desin with dissatisfaction in his voice. They flew down to see who it was that had shoot at them. To the riders and dragons surprise it was a large group of men with four elves all caring bows, arrows, and swords. It looked to be a hunting party but the most surprise was Eragons and Saphiras, for standing in the middle, the obvius leader, was Roan, bow drawn back with another arrow at the ready.


	9. Chapter 9

Eragon sat on the ground, mouth agape in shock and horror. Here was his cousin, his best friend and he was shooting at him. For a what ever reason he was he was doing it, Eragon could not fathom or understand. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

" Raon, what the hell are you doing and why are you shooting at me, and why are elves helping you to do so, Arya!" He said her name threw clenched teeth.

" What, do you seriously think that I or anyone of my people would do this, as so much as to rase arms aginsted, let alone attack a dragon. Why they are here is also something I would like to find out."

After saying, she walked over to one of the elves and looked him over before asking, " What is your name?"

When he didn't respond she asked agin, but silences remained. Calming her self she noticed that he, the elf, didn't even seem to be moving, not even breathing. She steeped back and looked around as did the others. They could see that nun of them were moving, not even a muscle was flenching. They turned there heads slowly toward Draga, who was in human form, standing a ways away. Murtagh asked. " What did you do to them?"

" Ow, them? I froze time for them. Don't worry, there still alive, I simply just ummm..."

" Well, look at it like this. If someone shot an arrow and you used magic to stop it. But when you stopped it it stayed right where it was and didn't move, unless you took it and moved it from its place. It would still be frozen in time so if you let go of it, it would just flot there in midair, you see."

" I think so." Eragon said rubbing his head trying to grasp what he had just herd. After a moment he stopped thinking about it and asked, " Can you unfreeze them, we need to talk to them."

" As you wish, but I think I'll be in dragon form for this. I don't want them to get hert." And so he sifted back and unfroze them.

They slowly stated to move but soon, as if waking from a nightmare, they all jumped with a start, all of them yelling, still locked in the trance of battle. They stumbled around, blinking rapidly, darting there heads from side to side, trying to figure out what had happened. Looking back toward the front of there group they saw the three riders and there dragons, and the one massive dragon that they had shot at. Raon, with out thinking yelled out, " FIRE", his men did so also with out thinking and losed there arrows at the dragon.

" Bad move." he said in there minds and after wards greped all the men's and the few elf's minds in a tight bined, while pushing them down to the ground with his magic. The arrows simply bounced off his scales.

" What did you do that for?" Eragon asked

" They shot at me. Tell them to swear in the ancient language that they won't do it agin!"

" Ok, but let there minds go."

Draga released there minds but not there body's. Eragon walked over to Raon and kneeled down infront of him and said, " Raon, you and your men have to stop shooting at Draga or he mite kill you, Ok, you have to swear it."

" Ok, cousin, for you and Saphira, I swear." He said in the language of the elves, after which, Draga released him and his men. " What did you say it's name was?"

" His name is Draga, he's a comet dragon."

" A what... Eragon?"

" Insted of going threw the turmoil of having to explain this to them alow me to..."

Draga opened his mind and filled Raons mind with what there plan was and who and what Draga was. After he was given a moment to knowa on this info before saying, " If that is the only way then I will not argue, besides, how many people can say they have a dragon for a cousin. And even if I did I'm afraid Saphira mite eat me." he said with a slite laugh.

" I wouldn't eat you, I mite mame or suverly burn you but not eat. Humans are to chewy."

They all laughed aloud at this even the elves.

" That wasn't a joke!"

They stopped laughing and casted worried and strange glances at the dragoness wondering if she ment it and she did. She affirmed her statement by slamming her tale on the ground causing the men to jump a little while the elves and rides remaned calm and placid. Thorn and Firnen seemed to chuckle inside there minds. Draga just sat there and stared at the group. He jerked his head up and turned it a little to the left and smirked. Then glancing back down at them he said, " Uh, Raon your wife is getting worried and I don't think you would want to do that now would you."

" She worried about me we've only been gone for... Hay, how do you know about my wife . She's in Carvehall keep..."

" I know where she is, and since my original plan didn't quite work out I think it would be best if we went there now, do you agree."

They all nodded there heads but one of the men asked, " How are we going to get back?"

" Would you all like to go on foot, fly, or magic?" Draga asked

Surprisingly all the men said fly but it wasn't a total shock to them. After all who didn't want to fly.

" Allright then! Climb aboard!" Draga said. All the men clambered on to his back. The elves ran and lepted on to his back while the riders got them selves back into there salads and took off knowing that the great dragon needed some room for take off. With a mighty leap and snapping out his wings Draga began to flap at a steady bet to keep himself aloft. The riders noticed that his movements did not slow, as if the extra whight made no difference in his flight patern.

" He really is amazingly powerful. No other dragon could mach him in battle." Saphira said in Eragons mind and he agreed. Not even the kings magic at its fullest could do little aginst him. After a moment Eragon turned around in his saddle to talk to Raon who had chousen to ride on Saphira and not Draga for he still didn't trust the dragon. Eragon asked, " Why in the blue blazes were you shooting at us and how did you get elves to help you?"

" Well when I heard that you had gone missing I gathered as many men that would help to look for you. And the elves they only agreed to help if we found Arya since there magic didn't work. But after what Draga told us it made since. I think it hert the elves pride knowing that there is a creature, a dragon no less, that is basicly emun to there magic and is far more powerful and older than them."

" Yah, but maybe it's better that the elves be humbled and try to learn from him insted of fighting him, which is a fight that we would most sertenly lose." said Arya. The sudden inberst of her into there minds made them wondered how much she had heard. Had she been listening the whole time.

" Uhhh... How long have you been ezadroping on us Arya?"

" She been "ezadroping" on you two for most of the conversation little one."

" Saphira!"

" What? Did you think that you, now, could keep me out of your thoughts Eragon?"

She began to descend but Eragon cryed out " Saphira!"

She shook her head, as if coming out of a daze, and snorted in confusion.

" What?"

" What was with you?"

" I don't know. I've never felt like that before."

Eragon heard a strange sound behind him and Saphira. He turned himself around to see what it was. What he saw he didn't quite get. All he saw was Thorn flying awkwardly and Murtagh trying to keep him steady and he noticed that Firnen was doing the same. Draga craned his head back, hering the commotion, to see what was wrong. When he saw the two male dragons his eyes widen and he let out a shy like growl in obverse worry. He glanced down at his riders and he telaported them off his back. He turned around quickly, for a dragon his size, and flew between Saphira and the other two.

" Saphira get out of here! Get to Carvehall now!" Draga told her and they all wanted to know why but she obeyed him and bolted toward Carvehall as fast as she could go. The last thing any of them heard was the sound of Draga roaring and after that only the sound of Saphira's wing bet.

They arrived at the newly belt village only an hour after they had left Draga with the others and they were starting to worry but as they landed they saw a strange site. Arya and Murtagh walking tword them with a very distort woman fallowing close behind. Eragon didn't even need a second glanc to know that it was Raons wife and she didn't look to happy.

" Where the hell have you been Raon! I've been worryed sick thinking about what mite be happening to you and..."

She didn't have time to finish nagging on Raon because while she had been scolding him he had hoped down from Saphira, ran to her and hugged her tightly and kissed her.

" I missed you to my dear. How is our baby doing?"

" She's doing just fine but I'm not. What happened out there? We heard a loud roar earlier and..."

Raon agin stopped her from speaking. She was sort of breath and Eragon though she mite faint.

" It nothing, he's just a new friend of Eragons. And he going to do something amzing for all the riders and dragons you wouldn't believe me."

" What is it?"

" I'll tell you later. Right now I think our guest could use something to eat."

" You can count me in on that!" Saphira said. Eragon nodded in agreement.

" Alright then. I will have some deer and cow meat brought to you as well as some water or mead if you'd prefer, Saphira." She growled at him lightly but glancing at Eragon a sly look came into her eyes and she said

" Sure, why not? Right, little one." She said in almost a lustful maner but she shook her head to clear it and laded down next to where Eragon stood huming sltly.

" How did you two get here before we did?" Eragon asked Arya and Murtagh as they interred the castle.

" When you left Draga teluaported us here leveling just him and our dragons. They were acting pretty weird. I've never seen Thorn act like that."

" And I've never seen Firnen act that strangely ether. I wonder whats wrong with them?

**Jumping back.**

The two males roared, angry that this male was in there way of getting a female. Thron and Firnen didn't know why they were acting this way but Draga new all to well the signs of a female coming into heat and and the way it would affect male dragons. He had to snap them out of it quick. Diving down at them he grabbed them out the air and flew to the ground. Landed, pinned them down, and roared loud enuf to snap them out of the trance. After wards they fell asleep, exhausted from the orrdel.

" The'll proble be hungery when they wake up." Draga said mentally to himself. He had always spoken to himself for as long as he could remember. It help him to clear his head.

" I didn't think it would happen so soon. I though I had more time."

He told himself this as he walked into the woods. He sherched with his mind till he found five deer, killed them with his magic, and brough them back to the small clearing where he had the two male dragons. As he set the deer down a strong wind came from the east. A strange sint was riding it and he shook his head.

" Who the hell is that?"

He asked himself. It was the sint of a dragon, a comet dragon. The smell told him that it was a female but who he didn't know. It actually smelt somewhat fumiluer. He turned his head eastward and tried to fell for a mined but it was too faraway to pick up on.

" Who ever it is, they don't seem very friendly. I really don't like this."

**Far on the eastern border of Aligasia.**

****" Hmmm, well looks like he knows I'm here now, but he'll never able to stop me from getting revenge. He truly deserves it after what he did to my brother, Morrcok, I do this for you!"

And with that said Lada lepted into the sky's leavening the ruined village to burn.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the wait on the last one, writers block hate it, but i have completed this chapter so please enjoy and review.**

" What!?" " Ever since the war ended I've been hearing less and less but this has gone to far" Angela screamed as she stormed down the great hall, clearly very angry that she had just now been informed of the fate of the riders.

" I'm going after them so don't try to stop me Nasuda."

" I'm not going to try." " I knew the moment I told you that you would go after them." " Go!"

And with that said Angela sped out the hall down the street and out the gate where she was joined by Slomble.

"_ Well I see that we are leaving after all."_

" Oh, shut up and get in my pack."

" Wight, Queen Nasuda told me to tell you to pass on the information to the one named Draga about the strange attacks." A guard called out before she left.

" I will."

Slomble jumped into her pack, none to happy about it, and Angela pulled herself onto her horse. She rode down the dirt road turning up toward the north at full gallop. Hoping that she could bear witness to the riders transformation.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

" _So how long do you think they will be_?"

" _I don't know Saphria. They haven't been back yet and I haven't heard anything from Draga_."

Eragon and Saphria had been whiting for Draga to show back up with Thorn and Firnen for two whole days now and they were beginning to worry.

" Now why would you worry about me little ones."

At hearing the sound of Draga's voice Eragon spun around while Saphria turned her head and neck to see Draga, in human form and Thorn and Firnen down in the courtyard looking up at them. Eragon hoped down from the wall and strolled over toward Draga and asked.

" Where the hell have you three been? Its been two a haft days and I thought we were on a tight schedule."

" Where on an even tighter one now. I'll tell you all while we make the last leg to The Spine."

After that Draga fast walked out of the courtyard where Murtagh and Arya where reuniting with their dragons.

" So, when are we leaving?" Arya asked after rubbing Firnen chin making him hum.

" Now!"

Draga told them to get on the dragons and stand shoulder to shoulder.

" I'm going to try something. It's a bit risky but I fear we may have no other course."

" Why do you say that?" Eragon asked.

" Draga whats wrong?" Murtagh asked' small concern in his voice.

" I will tell you four when we get to the cave." After which he teleported them to the cave in the Spine where they would live there new lives. Draga hadn't been kidding when he said the cave was big but it was even bigger than what the had though. Riders and dragons mouths hung agape as they look back into the cave trying to see the back but not even the dragon, aside from Draga, could see it.

" Welcome. Make yourself at home. There are 3 chambers branching out from this main entrance here."

As he said this, Draga sifted back to dragon form but they all noticed something. He seemed to be smaller. It's not like he didn't have room but he was smaller.

" Draga? Is something wrong?"

" No. Why?"

" Your smaller."

" Ow, It's a slite side-effect from the teleport spell."

" But enough of that. It is time to begin."

Draga seemed to be mad about something but what they had no idea. Not even Thorn or Firnen Knew what had made him so upset, but what ever it was it certainly had him pissed.

" Alright you three, stand here about, fifteen feet apart, and place your swords, in the ground, directly in front of you."

They did as he instructed them to do.

" Now, I need you three to get back towards the wall and when I start, I suggest you brace yourselves."

The dragons nodded.

" Ow, and a word of warning. Whatever happens you three must not move towards the riders at any point when I begin. I could have disasters effects."

The dragons gave there acknowledgment.

" All right then. We are read to begin."

Draga sifted back into a dragon and stood in front of the riders looking down at them and he spoke one word. It was very faint almost inaudible, but it had weight behind it.

" Salakunear."

After he uttered that word, the air itself shook with the tremendous power of the word. small white flames flutered out of him maw and into the riders. The dragons stared, mouths agape at the powerful magic, for you could actually see the magic, transforming their riders into dragons. The riders collapsed to the ground, convulsing in pain.

The dragons wanted to help their riders but they dare not approach them for fear of doing more harm than good, so they sat there. Waching their riders in pain with no way to comfort them.

_" Oh Eragon, please make it through this."_

Eragon awoke in a strange place. It wasn't the cave but some sort of vast plain. The ground was black and the sky was a moving blanket of white and grey.

" Where I'm I?"

A voice from somewhere answered.

" The Void!"

" Hello? Is anyone there"

" Eragon!"

" Murtagh?"

" Eragon!"

" Arya?"

He got up and saw them running towards him.

" Whats going on?"

" Were are we?"

" I don't know. Were is Draga?"

" Right here."

They turned to see him standing, in amazing armor that glowed, behind them.

" We are in The Void."

" Whats The Void?"

" It is a place in one's mind. An empty place. It is formed when a dragon chooses its rider. It is the cause of why so many riders and dragons killed them selves when the other was lost. In here lies a monster. The opposite of ones own self. For the transformation to be completed you and you alone have to kill it."

" How do we kill them?"

" Our magic is greatly rooted in emotion, so you have to kill it, you have to use the emotion that gives you strength."

They turn to the sound of creatures screeching in the distance.

" Your monsters come, Murtagh, Arya. Murtagh your strength is Will. You are a survivor. And Arya yours is Hope."

After saying this 2 shadowed forms came up from the ground and they began to taint Arya and Mutagh.

" Draga what do fight these things with?"

" With your spirit blade. You must focus your energy and it will appear like this."

He held out his right hand and griped a handle and clenched his hand. On the right side a black blade shoot out and the same happened on the left but this blade was white.

" Concentrate and it will come to you."

Arya and Murthag held up their hands and began to focus. There was shimmer of light and a handle appeared. They garbed them and clenched their hands.

Out of Aryas handle sprung a green blade that resembled her own but this one was curved and had a hook near the tip and little shiration on the back.

One creature moved over toward Arya.

" That one must be mine."

She moved over to face the monster in single combat. The creature seemed to be speaking but only Arya could understand it.

" You are a foolish, silly, little elf girl. Always trying to see the better ending when there is none. Death is the only end. Even elves must accept this. But offcorce you have know this ever since your finonsay by that Shade."

At the slander of her deceased lover memory she attacked the monster, fury in her eyes. The creature simply dogged her attacks effortlessly.

They looked back over back at Murtagh who had began battle with his monster, with his own enhanced blade, and he was faring better than Arya was.

" How is Murtagh a better fighter than Arya?" Eragon wondered. He knew that she was a better fighter than him or his brother so how was this happening.

" It is because he is fighting with what gives him strength ,Will, and she isn't. She is fighting with Anger and not Hope. Untill she can calm herself she will lose."

" Where is mine? I haven't heard anymore sounds."

" I don't know Eragon, but then again yours is umm... different from theirs."

" What do you mean?"

" You will see soon enough."

Eragon didn't like the tone in which Draga said this but he took his advice. They stood there for what seemed like hours. Murtagh was the first to defeat his monster after which his armor changed and seemed to look like dragon scales, and his helm look like a dragon's head with bright red horns.

" Wow, cool! Will all of us look like that?"

" Yes, hopefully."

After a moment, Arya finely noticed that Murtagh had defeated his beast. She knew she had to end this. She stood still and focused her thoughts. The monster had been constantly though their battle about her dead lover and that had borough about anger in her. She looked at his memory and pushed it aside and concentrated on the though of being Firnens mate, and that is what gave her hope for the future.

She leaped forward and brought her blade down through the creatures head and continued down the length of the monster body, killing it. Her armor changed as she walked over toward the others.

" So, that's two down and one to go."

" Where is your, Eragon?"

" I don't know? We haven't heard or seen anything, so I don't know."

At that moment a voice like ice that sent chills down their spines, spoke. The voice sounded like acid dripping onto ice.

_" I have been here the whole time, listing and watching you, __Eragon!_

A massive form rose from the ground. It was bigger than the other two, and, unlike the other two, when this one spoke they could all hear him.

" All right, Eragon, your turn." Draga said.

Eragon stepped towards his monster, drawing his spirit sword. He looked at his blade. The only difference he could see was that it was longer and wider.

_" My strength is Love!"_

_" But do you be leave that yourself, because I don't think you do."_

The monster spoke privately inside his mind.

" Yes I do!" Eragon roared.

He charged the monster, taking his sword in both hands, and swung and stabbed at the creature. Many of his attacks hit, but did little to nothing to hurt it.

_" Ha, Weak!"_ The monster began to attack. Lashing out with claws and tentilcols of black and shadow, beating Eragon back and around. Picking him up and slamming him back into the ground. He stood up, covered with cut and bruises all over his body.

" We have to help him!" Arya begged.

" We can't. If we..."

" He's getting killed out there. If we don't he's going to die. We have to..."

" STOP, We can't! If we interfere then he will never be able to become Saphira's mate! He will never become a dragon!" Draga shouted.

At hearing this Arya and Murtagh stopped begging and sheathed their swords. Now they knew why he hadn't let them help each other in their fights.

Eragon was staggering around, haft dead at this point, trying to simply get a moments rest. The monster had been relentless.

" I can't go on for much longer. I'll have to end this soon."

_" Ow Eragon."_

He turned to face the creature but it wasn't there and in its place was what appeared to be a dragon. It moved closer. It was a dragon but not just any dragon.

" Saphira."

_" Eragon, you are weak you can't even beat this worm, ow great king killer!"_

The beast came around from behind her.

_" Even your own dragon knows you are weak!"_

This infuriated Eragon, hell fire running through his vain he charged the beast sword raised high. He leaped into the air, almost appearing to fly, and swung wildly at it. The monster dogged all of his attacks, but, with his mind in a baler he caught a few raged blows. moving faster fueled by his rage, but he was losing more than wining and Draga knew he wouldn't last long now. That there was a great likelihood that Eragon was going to lose. That he was going to die.

* * *

Saphira and the others whached as, first Murtagh then Arya, slowly began to take the form of a dragon. Murtagh was the size of a lager house cat and an egg seemed to be forming around him. Aryas was that of a young dragoness and Firnen seemed to like her new form. But Eragon all the while had not changed more than his skin turning to scales and changing color. Saphira was worried. Eragon hadn't moved for over an hour now and his transformation had stopped. Had something gone wrong. The other two dragons moved away from her, syncing that she wanted to be alone, over towards their riders. Saphira layed down and stretched her neck out getting as close as she could without leaving the wall and hummed sadly. She, through their link, could fill all the pain and turmoil in his mind. She pushed on his mind.

_" Eragon are you alright, little one?"_

When no response came she pushed a little harder, forcing a small crack in the wall, but it was enough. Her mental conciseness was drawn out of her and pulled into Eragons, leaving her body to lay there, un-moving.

She woke with a start. Her head bolted up and darted back and forth, looking for anything. She looked back behind herself to see lightning flash and thunder-clap but it was unnatural because of the infrequency. She got up and took to the sky's. Then she heard a voice say.

_" Fly above the clouds."_

She obeyed and soared higher, above the clouds, to a plan of pure white, but even up here she could still see were the storm was taking place.

Eragon fought furiously now, swing wildly. His body appeared to be leaking black flames. As Eragons anger grew the monster only seemed to get stronger and then something happened that not even Draga could have though to have happen. The creature thrust it's claw into the ground and around Eragon shoot up large black spikes that held him in place. The creature pulled it's head back, which was a shadowed form of a dragon's head, but, the shadow began to move away from its head, and left, in its place, a bleached, white, dragon's skull, but of horrific proportions. Two sets of large black horns, on ether side of its head, with spiked hooks coming off. One set pointed forward. One Massive black horn that curved back, and had two twin spins jutting out from it. The top of the skull had, what appeared to be extra nose openings, but held sharp twisted black spines in the openings. It,s lower jaw was massive. It looked like a reapers sith with the same kind of horns on the outside as the top of the skull. Thick triangular spikes jutted out from the back of the lower jaw.

They all thought that if anything came near it. It would be torn to shreds. just looking at it was enough to send chills down Eragons spine. Draga was scared now. He had never even heard of something like this happening during a transformation.

" Draga, what the hell is going on? What the hell is that thing?" Murtagh yelled.

" Its grown but how..."

" He hasn't been using his strength. He's been using the creatures power. Rage and anger!" Draga said.

Eargon colacped barely alive. Looking up at the sky, thinking of what could have been. He closed his eyes and lay still.

The monster loomed over his body ready to consume him into total darkness. Just then a hail fury of blue fireballs smashed into the monster back, knocking it back, away from Eragon. A large form landed near him, hidden by the smoke.

" Did one of you do that?" Draga asked.

" No, we didn't do that. That came from the sky."

" Then who...? Whate amen it, blue fire, but that means..."

They looked back to see that the smoke had cleared to revile Saphira standing over Eragon. Looking down at her rider, bartered beaten, and bloody. She licked his wound which made them sting. He grimness and opened his light blue eyes to stare into her dark blue ones. He smiled and reached up and rubbed her head, making her hum. She helped him to his feet. Then she picked him up and placed him in her saddle. They turned and faced the monster.

_" Saphira how did you get here?"_

_" That's not important now. We need to focus on the task at hand. Eragon?"_

_" Yes."_

_I missed you."_

_" I missed you to, dear one."_

Eragons mood changed. This they could tell by the change f the color of the flames that came from his body. Now, instead of black, the flames where pinkish red, and not only did they come from him but they came from Saphira as well.

_" Saphira?"_

_" Yes, little one."_

_" I'm afraid."_

_" It is good to feel fear, because without fear we can not have courage, but when we are together it is our enemy's who should be afraid!"_

_" Then we are ONE!"_

Eragon roared, at the same time she roared as well. His sword formed again stronger it seemed, for it glowed brightly. The monster, now back on its feet, and supremely pissed at the dragon for interfering with its meal. It loosed a roar/screech that would have, before, sent chills down his spine, but not this time. Not with Saphira with him fighting with and for him. Protecting him, and that only made his love for her stronger.

They knew they could not fight him on the ground so they took to the sky, and began to dive bomb the monster with fire, sword, and claw. The fight went on for hours. Both sides seemed to be equally matched. It got crazy intense when the monster stated to use the Shadow effect, which, as Darga explained is where is can attack by using shadows to rise from the ground and take from, but he knew of one type of power that could stop it but he keep it to himself for he though that they could not use it. He was wrong!

At one moment Saphira lost focus and the monster seized the opportunity. Lashing out with its power it slashed the upper part of her left arm, trying to slash the saddle harness.

" Saphira!" Eragon yelled. She flew up, higher, away from the monster. At that moment Eragon was angry but not with the monster or Saphira, but with himself for letting her get hurt. Something inside him grew stronger and stronger but he didn't know what. The energy was building and had to let it out, but how he didn't know. Then a voice in his mind, not Dragas or any of the others, said

_" Do it , Eragon! Strike the beast down with your power. The power that lives in you and Saphira, now attack!_

_" Lightning effect!"_

" Lightning_ effect!"_

After he said this the clouds swirled and moved away making a whole in the sky. The monster shielded its head from the light. The three also covered there eyes before the could adjust Then from out of the hole great arks of white light shot down and struck the monster, raping it in light. There was a loud shriek and then silencs. Sphira landed and Eragon hopped off. Him and her where glowing and Eragon's armor had changed. It looked a lot like Draga's but more complex.

" Is it done now?" Eragon asked.

" Not just yet." Draga answered.

He clapped his hands together and the sky seemed to open, like a door in the clouds. The three felt something on their backs and turned to find wings, dragon wings, coming out of there back. Eragon turned back to show Saphira but she was gone. Draga said he had sent her conciseness back into her own mind and that she was fine, aside from the scratch on her arm which he would heal when they got back. Then the same voice that Eragon had heard before, but this time everyone could hear it, spoke and said.

_" Fly! Fly up into your new world and live."_

Draga said that they would need a running start to get up of the ground and it was harder than what they had expected flying to be, but Eragon advanced quicker than the others, so after an hour had passed they could fly with easy. Dragas last words to them were _" Fly quickly!"_, and then he vanished from sight leavening them. They all began to run, using what they had learned and jumped into the sky and flew straight threw the door in the sky to find overwhelming light and power, and their minds returned to there bodes and they slept just as Angela peered inside the cave.

**Sorry about the long sleep but I've written day by day in short time spans but please review and sorry about the spelling errors on center words. And if that looks like a quote from the moive its most of one.**


End file.
